Bullets
by EternalFlame401
Summary: Kai fights Aichi after all of his mates have beaten the Quatre Knights. Will he succeed? Or will he be subjected to Judgement? Void!Aichi. Warning: parent death, blood mention and firearms mention. Rated to be safe.


Hello! Fair warning right now, there is a blood mention in this fic, there's parental death and firearms mention. If any of that disturbs you, don't read this fic. Also, I didn't really write this with a pairing in mind but it could be seen as a little Kai/Miwa. If this offends you, don't read. That's all I have to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard

* * *

><p><span>Bullets<span>

A Cardfight! Vanguard fic

"Hafnium and Radon attack your Vanguard!" the boy shouted. Kai grit his teeth as the Link Joker legion prepared to take on his dragons. He had two cards in hand, none of which was a perfect guard. His front row rearguards were both Locked, so he didn't have any intercepts either. At least he was only at 4 damage. If he let this attack through and the bluenet didn't draw a critical trigger, he might be able to win.

"No guard!" he declared, praying that his opponent wouldn't pull what he needed. The boy smiled; a cold, calculated smile that frightened Kai. It didn't look right. Not on Aichi's face. Aichi's smile was warm and kind, nothing like what he was now; what he was after Void had taken over him. The brief flare of Psyqualia was seen in Aichi's eyes as he his fingers lingered over the top card of his deck.

"Twin drive. First check." The first card was another copy of Hafnium. A small frown could be seen on the boy's face as he added it to his hand. Kai silently cheered. One more. If he could get through one more...

"Second check..." Aichi smiled. He knew what it was before he even flipped it over. The card glowed yellow. Weiss Soldert: a critical trigger. Kai drew back in horror while the twisted grin adorning Aichi's face grew.

"All effects go to legion. Attack!" The two firearm wielding cyberoids took aim at the dragons and fired. An explosion rocked the sanctuary, covering Kai's side of the field in smoke. Covering his face, the brunet refused to give up. Not after he came so far. Not after he went back to Kagero. Not after all of his training to reach this point. Not after all of his mates' efforts to take down the seal. Kai coughed and set his sights on his deck. He vaguely registered his mates off to the side, anxiously watching his movements, praying with all their heart for a heal trigger. Miwa, who had fought valiantly and defeated Neve. Tokura, who had overcome Rati, the girl who could even beat Koutei. Naoki, who had given them all hope by first defeating Sera. Kamui, who had fought against Gaillard and won. Kai refused to be the only one who let his friends down.

* * *

><p>"Damage trigger, check," he declared as he revealed the top card of his deck, only to fall short of a trigger. He grit his teeth as his hand trembled over the next card. He couldn't fail now! Not again!<p>

"Second check," he said as he hurriedly flipped the card, praying to any and every deity there was that it was what he needed. Sadly, it seemed like the heavens were not on his side. The card glowed, but it glowed red. The despairing brunet slammed his hands on the table. Why, _why_, **_why_**?! Why was he always too weak? Why was he always the one to let people down? Why could he never help the people he treasured most? His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to keep the crystalline drops forming in his eyes from falling. He refused to give people that satisfaction. The bluenet across from him smiled.

"It's what you get, Kai Toshiki." Kai looked up from his field in anger.

"Void..." he hissed. The boy in front of him shrugged indifferently in the face of the rare display of emotion.

"Now, I believe Sera told you what happens to those that lose in a prison while in the sanctuary." The smile on Aichi's face grew; his features contorted in ways that Kai didn't think were possible for the gentle bluenet. The prison was a black space, nothing more nothing less. It was befitting for Void, an entity of emptiness and destruction. Aichi raised his hand to the sky and brought it down, pointing his index and middle fingers in Kai's direction.

"Judgement!"

* * *

><p>Kai braced himself for pain, any kind of physical impact and was pleasantly surprised when there was none. Opening his eyes slowly, he carefully took in his surroundings. Aichi was no longer in front of him, but he saw his mates still standing off to the side. Kai turned around. What happened to Aichi? What was going on?<p>

"Toshiki," a voice called out. Shocked, Kai whipped around to find the source of the voice. It was a voice that he had forgotten since childhood, a voice he never thought he'd hear again. His eyes widened with who he was greeted with.

They looked exactly like he remembered them, not a day older than when he had last seen them, although what he was expecting, he wasn't sure. Frozen in place, he could only stare at the couple in front of him.

Miwa opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words, any words at all, but it seemed his voice failed him. Gulping, he managed a weak,

"Kai-san?" The others turned to face him in shock.

"'Kai-san'? What do you mean? Those aren't his _parents_ are they?!" Kamui exclaimed. Not trusting his words, Miwa simply nodded. Kai's mother turned to Miwa and smiled. His stomach churned. This was wrong. Kai's parents were dead. Kai had told him himself. What were they doing here?

"Taishi-kun. It's been such a long time," Kai's father said, smiling gently. Miwa's stomach lurched. It was that smile. He would know it anywhere. It was the same smile he saw on Kai's face, the few times he managed to catch it. There wasn't a doubt about it. These were definitely Kai's parents.

A hesitant foot stepped forward, as all of Kai's mates turned to look at him. His voice trembled.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to rush towards them and hug them and tell him how much he missed them; God he _missed them_. The two parents looked to their son, faces shining with pride.

"Look how much you've grown, Toshiki. You've grown to be such a handsome young man," his mother marveled. His father's chest swelled with pride.

"Of course. He takes after me after all," he joked as his wife gave him a playful look. Kai stared at them. It was still a lot to take in. They acted just like they did when he was younger, but he still couldn't believe it. After all these years, he saw his parents again. His foot took another hesitant step forward. He repeated his question,

"Is it really you? Am I dreaming?" He _had _to be dreaming. _But if it is, __**please**__ don't wake me._ The two stopped their playful banter and smiled at their only son. Arms opened to welcome a hug, they both said,

"It is."

* * *

><p>The second Kai started running, Miwa knew there was something wrong. Looking around frantically, he searched for something—<em>anything<em>— that could prove him wrong. Misaki looked at him.

"What's wrong Miwa?" she asked, concerned for the blond's obvious discomfort. Naoki gave him a strange look as well.

"Yeah. Kai's all happy with his parents. What are you concerned about?" he questioned, not understanding the brunet's best friend's behaviour. Miwa opened his mouth to explain when everything became clear with a terror filled scream.

Kai's parents' bodies dropped to the floor, any sign of them having been alive only seconds ago now gone. Kai himself was kneeling in front of the corpses, completely silent, the only sign that he was still conscious, the shivers racking his body while he hugged himself. Miwa looked frantically, finally finding what had been bothering him. Behind Kai, hiding in the shadows, were Hafnium and Radon, their weapons slung over their shoulder, looking pleased, if it were possible for such cold beings to show emotion. They vanished in a shower of sparks, leaving behind no trace of what they had done to anyone other than Miwa. His rage and desire for revenge were stopped by another agonised scream from Kai. Forgetting the perpetrators behind the cruel act momentarily, Miwa rushed to his best friend's side, kneeling so that he was eye level with Kai.

Misaki was at a loss for words. She herself had lost her parents at a young age and saw the wreckage of the accident that had claimed her parents' lives, but she could say nothing in the face of what she had just witnessed. This was just too cruel. Even for Void.

* * *

><p>Naoki was stunned. He never would've imagined even in his wildest dreams that this was Aichi's judgement. It was inhumane to put someone through this kind of torture. Void had gone too far. This being was sickening. And the fact that this being had possessed <em>Aichi<em>, was the worst part of it all.

* * *

><p>Kamui looked away. He hadn't watched as Kai's parents' bodies fell onto the cold sanctuary floor and he didn't want to look now either. Guessing from Kai's scream—Kai <em>never<em> screamed— he could only assume the worst. He silently hoped that Kai would be ok after watching such a disturbing event play out in front of him.

* * *

><p>Miwa rubbed circles around his best friend's back. The tears were streaming down Kai's face in torrents and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. The brunet simply sat there, motionless as the tremors racked his body. Kai's eyes suddenly widened as he frantically pushed Miwa away and vomited behind him. Miwa waited until Kai was done before gently picking him up and dragging him backwards, back to where his mates were. Back to where he couldn't see the corpses clearly.<p>

However, Kai had other things in mind. The brunet struggled and squirmed in Miwa's grasp causing Miwa to tighten his grip on the teal eyed boy. A straggled cry of "Mom" and "Dad" would escape Kai's lips every now and then, trying to force his way back to his parents' side. But Miwa held him firmly. He wouldn't let Kai see any more of the gruesome scene.

Kai started hyperventilating and at this point, Miwa had no choice but to stop and try to calm his best friend down before he passed out. The others had made their way over to them as well, all trying to help Kai out of his state of shock and trauma.

Finally, Kai gave in to his mental exhaustion and fainted. Miwa steadied him and leant him against his shoulder. He gently wiped away the tear tracks adorning Kai's cheeks and pulled him closer to him, as if protecting him from anything else that the prison decided to torture him with.

Where the Kais bodies once were, Aichi now stood. He glanced at the bloodstain below his feet and then at Kai. He sneered.

"He'll forget everything about me when he wakes up," he said simply. Miwa scowled and felt his anger come back full force.

"How can you just say that?! Do you have any idea what Kai just went through because of your prison?!" he seethed. The entity possessing Aichi's body simply smiled.

"I do. But it's not my concern. Be gone." The mates' surroundings began to warp but not before Miwa growled and tried to reach for Aichi.

"Void!" he exclaimed, his tone promising a very painful experience if Miwa ever got his hands on it. The force inside Aichi simply smiled and walked away, the blood smearing on the sanctuary's once pristine floor.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Miwa was trying to wake Kai. He knew that his best friend most likely wanted rest after what he had experienced but he had to verify if Kai really had lost his memories. Everyone else stood off to the side, because as Miwa explained, Kai wouldn't know any of them very well if he truly <em>had<em> forgotten Aichi. Gently rousing Kai from his sleep, he frantically asked him,

"Do you know who Sendou Aichi is?"

The voice caught Kai off guard; he was still disorientated from just waking up. His own teal eyes adjusted themselves slowly as he looked into Miwa's concerned gray ones. As his mind processed the question, he subconsciously rubbed his head. Finally, when he was more or less awake, he answered the blond's question.

"No, I don't. Who's Sendou Aichi?"

Miwa was upset, to put it lightly. Kai had come out of his shell quite nicely and now he was back at square one. There was no doubt in Miwa's mind that Kai would go back to living without opening up to anyone after forgetting Aichi. He grit his teeth as he watched Kai look confusedly around. This was all Void's fault. Well Miwa wouldn't just sit back and watch Kai isolate himself again and make his life a living hell. He was going to get Kai's memory back. He swore it.

* * *

><p>Review please! Sorry if it... uhh disturbed anybody. Or made you cry.<p> 


End file.
